Medea My Way
by otterswaterlily
Summary: This is only a rewritten ending to the original play.


Ok, I don't own Medea, or the Greek gods and goddess. For an English assignment, we were required to rewrite the ending of this play. I'm really proud of mine, so I just thought I'd share it with you all. IT'S MINE! Please, please, don't copy any of this. I worked really hard on this. (Actually, I didn't. It just kinda flowed out. LoL) Anyways, please don't. I put a lot of myself into this, and I really don't want to see it copied. Hope you like it! 

Medea

By Euripides

CHORUS: Heaven, it seems, on this day has fastened many

Evils on Jason, and Jason has deserved them.

Poor girl, the daughter of Creon, how I pity you

And you misfortunes, you who have gone quite away

To the house of Hades because of marrying Jason.

MEDEA: Oh, this evil deed which I must do

To make Jason suffer as I have.

Gods, help me! How can I ever bring myself to

Kill my beautiful children?!

(Sobbing, she runs into the house)

CHORUS:

Oh, kindly gods! Save this wretched creature

From her ungodly task! Keep her from the murder

Of her flesh and blood! O heavenly power and light,

Hold back the hand, the hand which bears the sword,

Which is meant to murder the children!

How has it that your mind has become

Cruel, and your heart heavy with anger?

I pray the gods save you from this disastrous deed!

MEDEA:

(looking over the children) O, heavenly gods! Give me the strength

To make Jason suffer, as I have! O, my heart, aches

With the pain he caused. But how can I bring myself to slay

These sons, of my flesh and blood?

ONE OF THE CHILDREN: O, dear mother! Please, spare us!

ANOTHER CHILD: We have done no wrong! Why must you do this, Mother?

MEDEA: (sobbing, falls on her knees, and embraces the children)

O, my dear boys! You are my angels, divine

I could never harm you! Try as I might!

(enter Jason, with some attendants)

JASON: Where is that Medea?! What horrific deed

Is that loathed woman of evil about to perform?

CHORUS: She is about to kill your children, Jason!

You must stop her! Please, for the children's sake!

(Jason runs into the house, and sees Medea

with the children in her arms)

JASON: You! Hateful thing, how can you have the heart to raise

A sword against your own flesh and blood?!

MEDEA: No! I do not! I could never harm these rays of sunshine.

(she releases the children and

stands up to face Jason)

JASON: You lie! You've murdered my bride, and her father! What

Is the difference between those innocent, and my children?!

MEDEA: Your children?! Why you ungrateful monster! After all I have done

For you, you leave me and our children, and marry some young virgin!

I can't believe what you say! My sorrow is no more. Anger has filled

Every vein in my body flows with hatred....

For you.

(she raises the sword, but before she can

strike, a strong hand grabs her arm.)

BEING: Halt, Medea. It is I, Aphrodite. I have come to save your wretched

Life. The wicked shedding of blood, because of a failed marriage,

Which I caused, is more than I can bear.

JASON: Aphrodite! What do you want with that evil creature?!

APHRODITE: Silence! My business is my own! You have angered me,

And Hera. She and I may not always agree, but on

This we do! You have betrayed poor Medea

After all she did for you! Saving your life, making you happy

Bearing you two divine sons. And this is how you

Repay her? If it were not at her expense, I would

Gladly release her arm, and guide it,

Swiftly and powerfully

Straight into your icy heart!

JASON: O, beautiful Aphrodite!

(falls upon his knees)

Forgive me!

APHRODITE: I have no patience for you right now!

(places her hand upon Medea's shoulder)

Come, Medea. Gather your children, and

I will take you from this heathen!

MEDEA : (while gathering children together)

Thank you, mighty Aphrodite! I will worship and

Honor you above all others! You are my savior.

(Aphrodite, Medea, and children,

Exit in a flash of light.)

JASON: O, what have I done?!

( the curtain falls on him, on his knees, with his head

in his hands, sobbing.)


End file.
